Dance of the Earthmother
NOST3.JPG|Summertales NOST5.JPG|Summertales ends Springceremony2.JPG|Spring Water Ceremony - Walk Springceremony.JPG|Spring Ceremony Springceremony3.JPG|Spring Feast summerfestival2.jpg|Glory to An'she Dance Summerfestival4.jpg|Glory to An'she Legend Memorialspring2.JPG|Spring cermony and memorial (2nd edition) Memorialspring7.JPG|Spring ceremony (2nd edition) Wintertales'11.JPG|Night of Wintertales (anno '11) The "Dance of the Earthmother" is the changing of the world with each season, and the Shu'halo celebration thereof. Thus the Dance features four main recurring events in game, organised by The Silvertail Tribe. Spring ~ The Blessing Water Ceremony A ceremony followed by a feast! The Ceremony As a call to spiritually reawaken, partakers walk to Stonebull Lake in a small procession, drink from the purifying spring water and thank the Earthmother in a small ceremony. Spring Feast To usher in Spring, Tauren consume the last of their winter stores, such as dried meat and preserved vegetables. Attendants and organisors bring food and drink, which they share with eachother as well as any and all friendly chatter and games they might wish to, after the ceremony. Location Thunder Bluff, Stonebull Lake, Bloodhoof Village - Mulgore Extra During its second edition in 2012, the event also included a silent march from Windswept Mesa to the lake - where the ceremony took place - and onward to Bloodhoof Vilage. This was to honour the dead of the Fourth War campaign. Summer ~ The Fire and Grain Festivals First edition: "Night of Summertales" ''"When the tribe I was born in, the Silvertail Tribe, still roamed the plains and flourished... We had a tradition to hold a storytelling night in the middle of the summer season. The sun, An’she, shone her light over the lands for longer periods of time. The nights felt warmer and never seemed as forlorn. To thank An’she for this blessing, we told tales about this wonderful season, legends of the sun, memories of old. And the one with the most memorable story, we dubbed the Talespinner of the tribe. He would be titled that all year around, until the next summer.We called this event the Night of Summertales. '' ''Now, the tribe may be a shade of what it once was, but its ways are still proudly upheld, and will never be forgotten. Now, all of the Horde are welcome to feel as though we all belong to one and the same tribe. Now, it is up to you to present your stories and become the new Talespinner!" '' -Elder Crone Wirha at the first summer event in 2011. The partakers honour An'she by wearing clothes ranging in colours from white to yellow, orange, gold and red. They can receive corn-based delicacies for eating, and socialize. When dusk falls, it gives the attendants opportunity to tell their own tales, legends, poems or even lyrical songs. When all who wished to have spoken, the organisors will decide who deserves the title of "Talespinner" and they will do so by judging the story itself as well as holding the reaction of the audience very much into account! The location of this event was the meeting place with Bonfire before the Great Chieftain's tent - Thunder Bluff - Mulgore Second edition: "Glory to An'she" A festival in honour of the sun, An'she, her reverance is generally expressed with a lot of energy and warmth. A dance is the traditional way of complying with these sunny characteristics. Attendants are invited to take part in and/or learn a traditional Shu'halo sundance. Afterward, the Elder Crone tells of the legend of An'she and the Eagle. The evening is concluded with fireworks, which light up the dark sky just as the sun does during the day. The location of this event were the grounds on which the Silvertail tribesmembers reside within Thunder Bluff: the Spirit Rise. Autumn ~ The Great Hunt When winter is drawing near with great leaps, the Tauren must prepare for this harsh season by stockpiling supplies that will aid them. While taking great pride in their hunt, the Shu’halo never let anything the Earthmother blesses them with go to waste, and never needlessly kill. Food, primarily meat to help them bolster the cold, other materials such as the hide or feathers to isolate their tents and fabricate warm clothing, and things such as bone or nail that will be made into tools or hunting weapons, are on their list. The horn is sounded, this is the beginning of the Great Hunt! Treasure Hunt The Great Hunt is in fact a treasure hunt. Partakers will be given a list of items they will need to gather in a specified quantity, and then they have to track down the organisor, who roams the selected area, in order to make their delivery. Whoever is first to do so, wins! Rules, required items and location will vary so as to keep things new and interesting. This will be announced on the official realm forums of Moonglade. In 2011, it took place in Stranglethorn Vale, and the winner was Takk (Thistlehead)! Winter ~ Seer's Night On a clear moonlit night in the middle of the winter season, the spirits of nature and the ancestors are closer than ever to their earthly brethren and sisters. The cold purifies the air and the moon and stars accompany us more often than even the sun, setting the stage for mystical occurrences and opening minds to spirituality. To celebrate this mysterious winter season, when nature rests and the supernatural thrives, the Silvertail’s Elder Crone invites the Shu’halo and their allies and friends of the Horde to a night of prayer, well-wishings and perhaps even spiritual discovery. The Crone usually bestows a blessing for the end of the old which is also the start of a new cycle, a new year, and give the word to anyone wanting to extend their own wishes to those gathered. Afterward she might lift a tip of the veil shrouding Shu’halo mysticism and for those willing – an opportunity to discover what their guiding spirit could be. As this is traditionally the time in which young Tauren receive this as a task for their Rite of Vision. Location From down the bottom of the main lift to Thunder Bluff, the partakers will be lead to a more befitting location. Category:RP Event Category:Realm Background & Lore